The Last Breath
by Death Tears
Summary: Tubuhmu, nafasmu, tetesan darahmu, Semuanya milikku. Tidak peduli apa dan siapakah aku, maafkan aku... Mereka semua takut terhadap kematian, tetapi aku rela jika itu untukmu. Dalam nafas terakhirku, aku hanya dapat berkata bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Dengarkan itu Lee Sungmin!


**The Last Breath**

**A Fanfic From Death Tears**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**Desclaimer: The cast belong to God, but the story is mine.**

**Warning: Newbie, Boys Love and Typo (s)**

**EnJOY Reading~**

_Apa kau percaya dengan adanya makhluk Supranatural?_

_Dan apa kau pernah berpikir untuk mencintai, bahkan memiliki kekasih seorang Werewolf?_

.

.

Keheningan melanda pada ruangan istana yang begitu megah. Bias cahaya mentari lolos melalui langit-langit ruangan dengan titik-titik cahaya yang begitu indah, kicauan beberapa burung gagak hitam legam yang tengah mengelilingi langit-langit istana yang begitu memekakkan telinga seolah-olah ingin memecah keheningan dari beberapa 'mahluk' yang tengah berada di ruangan tersebut. Suara hembusan nafas yang kian memburu terdengar dari seorang pria berjubah merah dengan mata memerah yang tengah tersulut emosi. Matanya menatap nyalang kepada satu objek yang menjadi penyebab tersulutnya emosi pria tersebut, berulang kali ia menghela nafas kasar seolah-olah tiada hari esok untuk dirinya bernafas lagi.

Seorang Pemuda tampan berpakaia merah marun dan memakai jubah kuning keemasan yang panjangnya bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuhnya sendiri tengah menunduk dalam, menghadapi sang penguasa yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Ia adalah Marcus Cho, Seorang pangeran dari Bangsa Werewolf berdarah murni. Sangat berbeda dengan Werewolf tingkat rendah yang liar dan tidak dapat menahan nafsu saat melihat 'mangsa' nya. Ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya saat menjadi berubah Menjadi Werewolf. Dan Ia juga hanya memangsa manusia pada bulan purnama di bulan kesepuluh.

"Marcus! Kau tau bukan apa kesalahanmu?!"

Sang penguasa menatap geram sembari mencengkram jubah merah kebesarannya. ia bangkit dari singgasananya lalu menghampiri sang pangeran. Pria tersebut berdiri tepat di depan Marcus sambil menyeringai sembari mendecih pelan, tak ayal membuat pangeran tampan itu semakin menciut. Namun, ia telah membulatkan tekadnya. Marcus menarik napas dalam lalu menghembusannya secara perlahan.

"Aku mencintainya Appa. Tidak peduli apapun dia. Aku benar-benar mencintainya! Lagipula kurasa.. aku tidak berhak menjadi pemimpin Klan terhormat ini. maafkan aku Appa-"

"-dan aku juga telah memikirkannya sedari dulu. Dan ini pilihanku."

Sang penguasa semakin geram mendengar penuturan putranya. Kedua tangannya yang berada disisi tubuhnya terkepal erat. Sang penguasa menaikkan kepalanya angkuh lalu kembali duduk ke singgasana kebesarannya, berulang kali permaisuri cantiknya menenangkan emosinya yang kian membesar. Sang permaisuri mengelus pelan punggung tangan suaminya, tak lupa ia bisikkan kata-kata penenag untuk sang raja. Namun sepertinya usaha permaisurinya membuahkan hasil, ia menjadi sedikit rileks walaupun gurat kemarahan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang bahkan masih tampan di usia nya yang telat mencapai satu setengah abad.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?!"

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku. Bukankah Eomma juga berasal dari kalangan Manusia? Apa cintaku begitu salah?"

"Ini berbeda, Pangeran. Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, pangeran. Appa sangat kecewa. Sebagai sanksinya.. Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kakimu disini dan kau akan tinggal di alam manusia Hingga kau berubah pikiran! Jalanmu untuk masuk ke Alam ini akan kututup. Dan kau tidak berhak untuk menemui siapapun dari bangsa ini. kau akan pergi bersama Jeremy."

Marcus memejamkan matanya erat. ia tidak berani mentatap mata Eommanya, sang ratu. Sungguh, Marcus merasa begitu bersalah, ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu menangis atas kepergiannya dari bangsa Werewolf. Terakhir kali Marcus melihat sang ratu menangis yaitu setelah adiknya diculik oleh bangsa Wizard. Setelah beberapa detik, ia mengangguk pelan dan melangkah mundur ditemani para pengawal lalu meninggalkan ruangan pribadi milik sang Appa.

Sang penguasa menatap sedih punggung putranya yang seharusnya menjadi pewaris kerajaan Werewolf yang susah payah ia pertahankan saat terjadi perperangan dengan klan lain. Nama sang penguasa tersebut adalah Andrew Cho. Ia merupakan Raja dari Klan tertinggi yaitu klan Werewolf. Tidak seperti klan-klan lain, Wizard dan juga Vampire yang kastanya lebih rendah. Kedua klan itu kalah dalam perperangan berabad-abad yang lalu saat melawan Werewolf. Wizard dan Vampire juga memiliki kelemahan yang begitu merugikan klan mereka sendiri. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Klan Vampire begitu membenci Klan Werewolf yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum diketahui apa kelemahannya.

"Yeobo.. apa yang kau lakukan? Walau bagaimana pun Marcus adalah putra kita satu-satunya, setelah.. kau tau sendiri bukan. Dia juga putra mahkota, Lalu bagaimana dengan Victoria? Dia pasti akan sangat sedih jika mengetahui hal ini ." sang permaisuri yang bernama Casey Cho sedikit mengehal napas. Ia membayangkan ekspresi putri cantiknya yang bernama Victoria Cho ketika mengetahui sang adik telah diusir dan diasingkan ke alam manusia.

Sang raja menatap lembut permaisurinya, ia mengelus pipi permaisuri cantiknya itu dengan lembut. Jujur, ia sebenarnya juga tidak tega melakukan ini. tapi ia adalah Raja. Hukum harus tetap ditaati demi kelangsungan bangsanya yang bahkan memliki ego yang begitu tinggi. Dalam beberapa detik, ia tersenyum lembut. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, entahlah..

"Yeobo.. aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Kurasa ini jalan yang terbaik untuk Putra Mahkota. Tentang Victoria, mungkin aku akan sedikit meminta bantuan Nichkun. Kau tenang saja. Aku melakukan ini agar Kyuhyun sedikit jera dan sedikit menurut kepadaku."

.

.

.

"Aku harus segera menemui Kyuhyun."

Setelah mendapat ijin dari penguasa tertinggi klan Werewolf, sang ratu menghampiri anaknya yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah perbatasan antara alam Werewolf dan alam manusia. Ia menghampiri sang pangeran mahkota lalu memeluk pangeran itu sangat erat. ia tidak siap jika Marcus

"Kyuhyun.. Maafkan Eomma. Eomma tidak bisa membantumu. Kau tau sendiri bukan bagaimana Appamu.." Sang pangeran mengangguk pelan lalu melepas pelukan sang ratu. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan menembus perbatasan yang tentu tidak dapat dilihat oleh sembarang makhluk, kecuali dari klan Werewolf itu sendiri.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. itu adalah nama Human dari pangeran Marcus Cho yang diberikan oleh ibunya –Casey Cho. Setelah memasuki alam manusia, Kyuhyun menyusuri hutan di dekat perbatasan tadi. Hutan ini berada tidak jauh dari tempat ia tinggal yang sengaja ia beli sebagai rumahnya di alam manusia. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Namja manis yang dicarinya tengah duduk bersandar pada batang pohon sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan serius. Ekspresi seriusnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit terkekeh ia menghampiri sang Namja manis, Lalu..

"LEE SUNGMIN~!" Namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin itu tersentak. Matanya membulat kaget dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O'. Sungguh ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan. Karena mana mungkin seseorang yang tengah terkejut bisa terlihat begitu lucu? sedangkan orang lain saja tentu akan terlihat sedikit aneh dan terlihat konyol jika tengah terkejut seperti itu. Choi Sungmin merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun. ia adalah seorang manusia biasa dan sederhana. Ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Universitas Internasional Seoul.

"Yak! kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Sungmin mendelik kesal, ia mencubit lengan Kyuhyun lalu sedikit bergeser untuk memberi ruang agar Kyuhyun dapat duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin. Ia sedikit melirik buku yang berada di tangan Sungmin, wajahnya hanya datar tanpa ekspresi, khas Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku membacanya. Aku rasa aku mulai tertarik dengan mitologi-mitologi kuno yang mengklaim bahwa mahkluk Supranatural itu ada, Hidup berabad-abad lalu mengalami perperangan antar klan. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak percaya bahwa mereka itu nyata. Itu mitos yang aneh, tapi bodohnya aku malah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sesaat lalu sedikit terkekeh. "Sudahlah Ming, Membaca buku seperti itu hanya menambah beban pikiranmu. Kau tau? Aku merindukanmu Ming."

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, ia meletakkan dagunya pada kepala Sungmin lalu mengecup rambut pirang nan halus milik Sungmin. ia rela mengambil segala resiko demi Namja manis yang tengah ia rengkuh saat ini. ya.. inilah sebab Kyuhyun diusir, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, yaitu telah jatuh cinta dan bahkan memiliki kekasih seorang pemuda manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Bukankah tidak masuk akal jika dua mahluk dengan alam berbeda saling jatuh cinta?

"Arraseo, aku juga merindukanmu. Kajja masuk." Mereka lalu berdiri dan menaiki tangga rumah pohon yang berada di atas pohon tempat mereka duduki tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, Matanya berubah merah menyala lalu kembali menelisik seisi hutan yang dapat dijangkau oleh mata Wolf nya yang tengah berkilat marah, kemudian ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin sedikit mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersenyum. matanya kembali pada warna semula, yaitu coklat kelam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia memeluk pinggang sempit Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya lalu merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam lalu mengikis jarak antara wajah mereka. Ia lalu mencium bibir Sungmin. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kyuhyun, ia sedikit melenguh saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya penuh nafsu. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu kedua tangannya menuju bongkahan kenyal yang berada di belakang tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan. Sungmin terengah, ia menjenjangkan lehernya lalu mendesah pelan. Sungguh, apapun yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya hampir gila.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Ming. Aku ingin segera memakanmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menggendong Sungmin lalu membawanya menuju kasur. Ia membaringkan sungmin di kasur lalu menindihnya. Ia menyingkap kaos pink bermotif bunny yang dikenakan Sungmin. Ia sedikit mengelus dada Sungmin dan melihat perubahan ekspresi diwajah Sungmin, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Malam ini kau milikku, aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Baiklah.. perlakukan aku dengan lembut,Kyu."

Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum manis. Jujur saja, ia telah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun selama enam bulan dan mereka belum sekalipun melakukan 'itu'. Sungmin selalu menolak jika Kyuhyun meminta lantaran ia tidak siap. Namun sekarang Sungmin telah percaya sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun, ia bersedia memberikan tubuhnya bahkan jiwanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"As You Wish, Baby.."

Kyuhyun kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shape-M milik Sungmin, ia melumat, menghisap, bahkan mengigit bibir Sungmin yang telah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun

Lalu selanjutnya dapat dibayangkan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan hingga besok pagi.

..

"Sungmin-ah. Ada apa dengan kakimu? Kau terjatuh?"

Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook yang merupakan sahabat Sungmin menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, ia menggeleng pelan lalu disambut oleh gelak tawa ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka sengaja menggoda Sungmin. Tentu saja mereka tau penyebab Sungmin berjalan pincang saat masuk kelas tadi pagi, Bekas Kissmark yang begitu kentara di leher Sungmin telah menunjukkan apa yang terjadi .. Sungmin tengah berada di taman halaman belakang Seoul Internasional University, tempat favorit ia dan sahabatnya untuk makan siang. Mereka sangat benci makan di kantin, karena mereka selalu menjadi bahan perbincangan Yeoja-Yeoja bermulut pedas yang iri terhadap hubungan 'spesial' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin selalu menjadi objek utama yang disalahkan ketika Kyuhyun menolak beberapa gadis, mereka menganggap bahwa Sungmin yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi Gay. Hal itu tak pelak membuat Sungmin risih dan selalu menghindari keramaian di sekitar kampus.

Pagi setelah Sungmin mengalami malam panjang bersama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun telah pergi dan menitipkan memo kepada Sungmin. Sungmin merengut kesal, harusnya Kyuhyun ada disini untuk menemaninya pergi ke kampus. Hey.. Sungmin bukan Namja manja, tetapi ia hanya kesal Kyuhyun meninggalkannya di saat seperti itu. di tambah lagi ia harus berdesakkan menaiki kereta bawah tanah seorang diri dengan menahan sakit pada bagian selatan tubuhnya. Terlalu lama melamun, Sungmin tidak sadar bahwa ketiga sahabatnya telah pergi menuju perpustakaan. Ia mengernyit heran, sejak kapan mereka pergi?

Sungmin memilih untuk tidak peduli, ia membaringkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan hijau segar di bawah pohon Mapple lalu memejamkan mata. Sedikit

_Srakk_

_Srakk_

"Akhh! Appo~"

Sungmin tersentak, matanya membulat lucu ketika melihat seorang Namja tampan berambut hitam legam tengah meringis sakit sambil mengusap bokongnya yang mungkin tengah membengkak karena terbanting.

"Mwo? Siwon Hyung!"

tanpa ragu Sungmin mendekati pemuda tampan yang tengah meringis sembari mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Pemuda yang dipanggil Siwon tersebut menyengir lebar, terlihat sedikit aneh memang. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Dahi pemuda itu masih berkerut menahan sakit, tangannya juga tidak berhenti mengusap-usap bokongnya. Dan lagi, ia terlihat err.. sedikit bahagia. Entahlah.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari atas sana?" Sungmin mendongak dan sedikit melirik pohon mapple yang berada tepat di atas tempat ia berpijak. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa cukup keras. Hal itu sukses membuat perempatan imajiner tak kasat mata muncul di sekitar pelipis Siwon. Namun setelah melihat Sungmin tertawa lebar, Siwon tersenyum begitu lebar lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas.

"Kau tahu Min? Aku baru saja berteleportasi dan mendarat tidak elitnya disini."

Siwon merengut, Ia membuat mimik wajah sesedih mungkin yang terlihat menggelikan. Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Hyung-nya ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang entah mengapa sulit dimengerti. Jika orang lain mendengarnya, pasti mereka akan menganggap Siwon mengalami benturan otak.

Sungmin tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Siwon, ia kemuadian duduk dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Pohon mapple diikuti oleh Siwon yang berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum, Siwon memang sering bermanja-manja seperti ini. tidak mengenal tempat, bahkan tempat umum sekalipun. Tapi dilain waktu, Siwon sering bertingkah sebagai sahabat sekaligus ayahnya disaat bersamaan. Dan Sungmin merasa aman jika Siwon selalu berada di dekatnya, mungkin dilain waktu Sungmin akan mengenalkan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku kesini untuk mengunjungimu Minmie, kau tidak merindukan Hyung-mu yang tampan ini eoh?" Dengan senyum jokernya Siwon mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan merindukan orang aneh sepertimu, Wonnie Hyung~"

Mereka tertawa bersama, Sungmin sedikit melirik jam tangan pink bermotif Bunny yang bertengger dengan manisnya di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sungmin merengut, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apapun. itu benar-benar membuatnya gelisah.

"Urghh.. Ming!"

Sungmin dan Siwon tersentak. Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai kearah mereka dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah, lalu Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat di hadapan Sungmin dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga! Kyuhyun!"

TBC ~

Err.. aku no comment sama FF ini ^^ Mian alurnya kecepetan, Mungkin FF ini hanya sampai 7 Chapter ^^

Kritik dan saran diterima ^^ Silent Readers pun tak apa ^^

Gomawo ~ ^^ #Bow

Death Tears ( 14/10/22 at 10.05 p.m)


End file.
